Matchmaker Leroy Jethro Gibbs
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: After his near death experience, Gibbs realizes that Abby and Tim belong together. "McAbby."
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS ~ No Infringement intended!**

**Spoiler (sort of) "Life Before His Eyes" ~ McAbby~**

**Title: Matchmaker ~ Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Tim was sitting at his desk, he looked very tired when Abby approached him.

"Hi Timmy." _She was so happy to see him, she bounced to him in her Abby sort of way._

"Hey Abbs … you seem so happy."

"You seem so tired!"

"I am, I had this weird dream last night … I dreamt that Kate was still alive and she was married to Tony!"

"Tony! Married! Tim … that's not weird … that's, I don't know what that is … a nightmare for DiNozzo maybe." _She laughs like Abby does. Tim smiles like he does._

"They had a kid too and Ziva wasn't Ziva and Gibbs wasn't Gibbs … we weren't us … it _**was **_weird!"

"Ya know what this is Tim, it's because Gibbs was talking about Kate and how events in people's life have a trickle down effect. He put that thought in your head. He said that if Kate hadn't died she would probably be married by now and have 2.5 kids and then he said 'ya never know, she might of done something stupid and married DiNozzo!' … Remember?"

"Yeah … he was acting strange after he got winged in the coffee shop."

"He _has_ been acting a little different."

**Earlier that day in Abby's Lab**

"Hey Abbs … whatta got for me?" _Gibbs reaches around Abby and plants a CafPow on her desk_.

"Got? Got! But but … I don't … we don't. Gibbs … I don't have anything for you."

"I know Abbs, I came down to talk."

"What? Why? About what? What did I do?"

"Nothing … I wanted to talk to you about Tim."

"Is he okay!" _She goes into full blown panic mode_.

Gibbs holds out his hands and has to grasp a hold of her arms to calm her down. "No no … he's fine. _She calms. _Did you know that he was offered a Senior Agents position in Okinawa Japan?"

"Yes … Tony and Ziva told me but I thought he turned it down?"

"He did."

"That's good … I mean … I would miss him, we would miss him, right Gibbs?"

"He is a very important part of our team … _family_, Abbs. I was thinking that we almost lost him … _you _almost lost him."

"_**Me**_ … Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abbs … _**you**_. Okay … gotta go … think about what I said." _And with that, he left without saying another word or allowing Abby to lift her jaw off the floor to respond any further._

Abby sat and contemplated the loss of Tim and how she would feel not seeing his face every day … she couldn't bare it … she knew what Gibbs was trying to tell her, she just didn't know why. She ran up to see Tim.

**Present Time **

"So you think he's been acting strange too, Abbs?"

"Tim … why didn't you tell me about Japan?"

He shrugs. "Do you tell me about all of your job offers?"

"Timmeee … this was huge … heading up the cyber unit! That's the stuff that Geek Gods are made out of!"

"Abbs … it's not that huge and what about you … Harvard Medical School … talk about huge!"

_Abby poo-poos it. _"Tim, have you ever heard the saying, those who can, do. Those who can't, teach? _Tim smiles and nods, Abby leans in and places a sweet but sensual kiss on Tim's lips. She whispers …_ I'm glad you're not leaving … I would miss your face." _They stare into each other's eyes and remember._

"Abby, why didn't we … _he blushes … _keep seeing each other? Was it rule number 12 or something else?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"And now … now _**is**_ the right time?"

"Yes, Tim … I think now _**is**_ the right time."

It was Tim's turn to have his jaw hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>As always ... thanks for reading ~ Judy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~ Tony's Nightmare**

Tony was haunted by what Gibbs had said about him and Kate being married with 2.5 kids if Kate hadn't been killed by Ari … _what is a .5 kid anyway? _With that thought, he falls fast asleep …

"Tony, it's your turn … Junior is crying. I did last night, tonight it's your turn."

He stirs. "But Kate … I have stakeout duty in the morning, I need to stay sharp, Babe."

"And I need my beauty sleep, now get up!"

He glances at her out of a tiny slit of his left eye. "Aww, Kate … even at 3 A.M. you're beautiful, besides … can you hear that? _He points to the baby monitor and Kate looks over at it. _That's the, I want Mommy cry." _Kate pushes him out of bed and he lands on the floor with a thump._

"Whoa … I really need to stop eating Chinese food before I hit the sack. I wonder if that's what it would have been like if Kate and I had been married? Junior? But I'm Junior … Wow … Anthony DiNozzo III. Kate and I had a boy? I wonder about the other 1.5?"

He falls asleep …

"Tony, Tony, get up … it's your turn … Kate is crying, she wants her daddy. Come on Tony, Gibbs wants me in with the early bees."

Tony bolts up out of a dead sleep. "Ziva! I'm married to Ziva and we have a daughter named Kate! I'm never eating Moo Goo Gai Pan before bed again!"

He falls asleep …

"Hmmm … that feels so good."

"You like that, Babe?"

"I do, I really do."

"Hey, let me help … it's my turn with our man, Kate!"

He slowly opens one eye. "Damn it … why did I wake up! Both Kate and Ziva … where's the half a kid and which half is who's? I need to call McNightmare, maybe he'll write a book about an alternate universe and explain it all to me."

He picks up the phone but notices the time is 3 A.M. He falls asleep.

"I'm telling you McGee … Kate gave birth to half a kid and I swear it looks like Ziva!"

He rolled over and hit the snooze button.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ... Hope you had a laugh ~ Judy<p> 


End file.
